


She's A Total Sweetheart

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Kylie has just started college. On her first day of classes, she befriends Tatianna, who she later finds out is best friends with her roommate, Morgan.





	1. First day of college

Kylie walked into her first class of the day. It was her first day of college and she was nervous. As she sat down in the lecture hall, she pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Finally someone else who looks like they have a sense of fashion," The dark haired girl beside her said. "Everyone else here looks homeless. I know we're in college and there's no dress code, but damn."

"Huh?" Kylie raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if the girl was talking to her or not.

"You, girl," The girl said as she reached out a hand. "I'm Tatianna."

"Oh," Kylie smiled. "I'm Kylie Love."

"Your last name is Love?" Tatianna asked.

"Yeah," Kylie shrugged. "Its weird, I know."

"I think it fits you. It's sweet and cute, like you."

Kylie blushed and looked away shyly. "Thanks."

"Here," Tatianna held her cell phone out to Kylie. "Put your number in my phone so we can text after class."

Kylie took Tatianna's phone and quickly added herself to Tatianna's contacts. When she was done, she hit the save button and handed the phone back to Tatianna. Then they did the same, but with Kylie’s phone.

"There ya go," said Tatianna when she was done.

Before they had a chance to say anything else, it was time for class to start.

~~~

Kylie sat down on her bed after a long day of school. She was exhausted from her first day of college, even though most of it was mind-numbing. The "All About Me" questionnaires, passing out of syllabuses, and PowerPoint slides about the professor's life didn’t interest Kylie, to say the least. Even if she  _ had  _ cared, she was too busy thinking about her new friend, Tatianna.

Kylie hadn't expected to make friends on the first day, especially not in her first class. She thought it was crazy how well and how quickly she and Tatianna clicked. Tatianna talked to her like she was already an old friend. It was such an easy friendship. Kylie was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed.

**Tati:** _ Hey girl! What are you up to? _

**K:** _ I just got back to my room _

**Tati:** _ Wanna come over? _

**K:** _ Sure! Text me your room number _

Kylie grabbed her phone charger while she waited. Her roommate Morgan was nowhere to be found. When they'd moved in the day before, Kylie hadn't seen much of Morgan after her parents left. She figured Morgan probably had some friends from high school that had ended up at the same college as her. Kylie didn't mind the constant absence of her roommate, and anyway, she preferred Morgan over someone who'd be loud at all hours of the night. 

When Kylie got Tatianna's text, she jumped out of bed and ran out the door, closing it behind her. In her hurry to get to her friend, she didn't see someone was in her way soon enough, and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Kylie said, picking herself up off the ground. The girl she'd run into had very short black hair and dark makeup, and she seemed familiar even though Kylie couldn’t place her. She extended a hand to the girl so she could help her up.

"Wait," The girl laughed as she let Kylie pull her up. "Aren't you Morgan's roommate? Kylie?"

"Yeah," Kylie blushed, surprised anyone would recognize her.

"I'm Raven. Morgan has been my best friend for years," The girl explained. "I actually helped her move her stuff in last night. She’s at my place right now."

"Sorry about knocking you down, Raven." Kylie smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Raven.”

"Its fine," Raven nodded. "I was just coming to grab something for Morgan. I wasn't expecting you to come flying out. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go hang out with my friend Tatianna."

"First day and Tati’s already abandoned us for a new friend?" Raven sighed. "We wondered why she'd bailed on our plans for tonight, but I guess now we know."

"I'm sorry," Kylie looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to steal your friend."

"I'm honestly not surprised she left us for you," Raven laughed. "She prefers the lighter things in life, and Morgan and I are kinda dark."

Kylie noticed for the first time Raven was in all black, complete with a black choker around her neck. "Oh, I see."

"If she's hanging out with you instead of us," Raven crossed her arms. "That means she thinks you're pretty. As much as it sucks for Morgan and I, you should take that as a compliment. Besides, she's right about you anyway."

"Right about what?" Kylie tilted her head to the side.

"You're gorgeous," Raven smiled as she stepped past her to enter Kylie and Morgan's dorm room. "Morgan is gonna kill me if I don't hurry, so I'll see you later. Go hang out with Tatianna."

"Oh," Kylie ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Bye, Raven."

Kylie took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Raven was really intimidating and if Raven hadn't recognized her, she probably would've beat her up for running into her. Kylie was terrified at just how lucky she'd been.

When she finally arrived at Tati’s room, she knocked on the door softly. It opened almost immediately to reveal a slightly annoyed Tatianna.

_ "There _ you are," Tatianna groaned. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

"Sorry," Kylie sighed. "I bumped into Raven, literally, I accidentally mowed her down.”

Tatianna gasped and looked over her body. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" 

"No," Kylie laughed. "But only because she recognized me as Morgan's roommate."

"Those goth hags," Tatianna rolled her eyes. “Anyway, are you gonna stand in the hallway all night?"

Kylie laughed nervously before stepping inside. Tatianna closed the door behind them and pulled Kylie over to her bed, only a few steps away in the one-room dorm.

"Do you have a roommate?" Kylie asked as she looked around. The other side seemed pretty empty.

"Nope," Tatianna shrugged. "It's just me."

"How'd you get a room to yourself?"

"Just got lucky I guess," Tatianna picked up her phone from the nightstand. "What's Morgan like as a roommate?"

Kylie laughed. "She's never around, so I wouldn't know."

"She's probably always with Raven," Tatianna rolled her eyes again. "Every since they met, Morgan has been stuck so far up Raven's ass that she can probably see out of her mouth."

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

Tati raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You don't know?" 

"I've only been roommates with Morgan since yesterday," Kylie explained. "And I just met Raven ten minutes ago."

"Right," Tatianna flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I forgot I'm not in high school anymore so everyone doesn't know our entire life stories. Basically, Raven and Morgan are both into girls and Morgan has liked Raven forever, but Raven is dating Jujubee."

"Wait," Kylie shook her head. "Morgan and Raven are lesbians?"

"Yep," Tatianna shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"That's why Raven said I'm pretty," Everything was starting to make sense now.

"She what?" Tatianna cackled, holding her hand to her chest.

"She said you only hang out with pretty girls," Kylie explained. "And then she said you were right about me because I'm gorgeous."

Tatianna groaned. "I don't know why she'd say I only hang out with pretty girls."

"She seemed mad that you ditched them for me."

"They'll get over it,” Tatianna sighed. "Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" Kylie asked.

"Are you a carpet muncher too?" Tatianna leaned back against her pillows. 

"Sort of," Kylie blushed. "I'm bisexual."

"Oh yeah," Tatianna laughed. "The elusive bisexual. I forgot those exist."

Kylie played with the gold bracelet on her arm. "What about you?"

"Depends on the day," Tatianna stood up and pranced over to her closet. "And the level of alcohol in my body."

"Oh," Kylie giggled. "I see."

"The reason I asked you to come over..." Kylie watched carefully as Tatianna grabbed a sparkly silver dress from a shallow closet. "Is because I have this dress I don't wear anymore and I thought it'd be cute on you."

"That looks way too expensive to just give away," Kylie protested, touching the fabric. "I can't take that from you."

"Oh come on, Kylie," Tatianna sighed and moved back over to the bed. "I have tons of clothes that are just as expensive and you'd look so hot in this dress. Plus, I'm not giving you a choice. It's yours."

"Thank you," Kylie smiled meekly as she took the dress from Tatianna. "It's beautiful."

Tatianna grinned and tapped her arm. "Glad you like it. Now get up and try it on. I wanna see how it looks on you."

"Oh, okay." Kylie stood up and Tatianna took her spot on the bed. 

Kylie froze as she remembered the only bathroom in this building was the community washroom down the hall. She felt nervous over the thought she'd have to change clothes in front of this girl she'd just met this morning.

"I knew you were shy, but I didn't know you were _ that  _ shy." Tatianna laughed. "Come on, you can change in here. I'll look away if you want me to."

"You don't have to," Kylie blushed as she turned around. "I'll be alright."

Kylie changed as quickly as she could, not completely understanding why she felt so awkward about it. High school gym class had taught her that it was normal to change in front of other girls, especially if you were in a time crunch and there wasn't an empty bathroom stall in sight. She should be used to this by now. Once she got the dress on, she tried to zip up the back, but she just couldn't reach the zipper.

"Let me help you with that," Tatianna's voice came from behind her. 

Kylie shivered as Tatianna's soft hand swept her hair out of the way and over one shoulder. The feeling her fingers gave her as they trailed across her neck made it hard for her to keep herself upright. Tatianna slowly zipped up the dress, taking long enough for Kylie to suspect Tati was torturing her. 

"There you go," Tatianna said quietly. "Turn around and let me see."

Kylie took a deep breath and turned to face Tatianna. Tatianna put her hands on Kylie's shoulders, running them down her arms and back up as her eyes scanned Kylie's body. Kylie's heart was racing in her chest.

"Wow," Tatianna smiled and tucked Kylie's hair behind her ear. "I was right. You look fucking hot in this."

Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Who the fuck is it and what do you want?" Tatianna screeched as she stomped over to the door.

Kylie felt like she could finally breathe again. She didn't realize how attractive she found Tatianna until she was standing in front of her looking into her eyes. When Tatianna opened the door, it was Raven and Morgan on the other side.

"What do you two want?" Tatianna crossed her arms.

"Raven told me you ditched us for a girl," Morgan replied. "She wouldn't tell me anything about her, so I had to come see for myself."

"Relax, Morgan," Tatianna stepped to the side. "It's just your roommate."

"You're trying to fuck my roommate?!" Morgan exclaimed, causing Raven to laugh loudly. "Real classy, Tati."

"No!" Tatianna protested. "I didn't know she was your roommate until after we became friends. And I'm not trying to fuck her, I was giving her a dress."

"So you can take it off," Raven nudged her arm playfully.

"Look at her," Tatianna gestured towards Kylie and beamed proudly. "It's perfect for her."

"Oh wow," Raven shot Kylie a sexy smile. "If I didn't already have a girlfriend, I'd love to snatch you up."

"Gross, Raven," Morgan jabbed her elbow into Raven's side. "There should seriously be a rule against sleeping with your best friend's roommate."

Tatianna turned towards Kylie and noticed the girl was beet red with embarrassment. "Can you two homos go harass someone else? You're making her uncomfortable."

"Fine," Morgan grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her away. "We didn't want to hang out with you anyway."

"Sorry about those weirdos," Tatianna closed the door and strolled back over to Kylie. "You can change out of that now if you want."

"Does Raven's girlfriend go to school here?" Kylie asked as Tatianna helped her unzip the dress.

"No," Tatianna explained. "They ended up at different schools. I don't think Raven really cares. She seems fine to me."

Kylie bit back a laugh, pulling her clothes back on. "Yeah. She sure doesn't mind flirting with other girls."

"No she doesn't," Tatianna laughed. "Hey, do you want to stay a little while and maybe watch a movie with me?"

Kylie smiled and nodded. Part of her brain was telling her she should stay focused on school rather than getting involved with a girl she barely knew, but the other part of her was very interested in seeing where things could go with Tatianna.

Tatianna sat back on the bed and patted the spot beside her. "Come on."

Kylie sat beside her and waited for her to turn on a movie. Tatianna reached over Kylie and grabbed her remote. She turned on her boxy television/VHS player and put on Breakfast At Tiffany's.

"This is probably one of my favorite movies," Tatianna commented. "Sometimes I just like to watch it to make fun of the fashion. Some of the stuff they thought was fashionable back then is so gross."

"What about Audrey Hepburn?" Kylie asked.

Tatianna laughed. "She was the only one who actually dressed nicely." Her hands gently brushed against Kylie's as she set the remote down on the bed, making Kylie’s breath hitch. She was terrible at reading other people's feelings, so she had no idea if the other girl was having the same feelings for her that she was. Without even realizing it, Kylie fell asleep at some point during the movie.

~~~

As she started waking up, Kylie felt an arm around her. She wasn't expecting it and she was really confused about who the arm could belong to. Then she remembered where she was. She had fallen asleep in Tatianna's room. Kylie opened her eyes in a panic, wondering if she'd missed her alarm to wake up for class. She looked at Tatianna's clock and sighed in relief as saw that she still had an hour before she needed to get up and start getting ready. Tatianna stirred behind her, tightening her grip on Kylie's waist. 

Kylie's heart fluttered in her chest. She wanted to believe that Tatianna was into her, but everything she'd seen so far screamed  _ I'm straight but I like kissing girls when I'm drunk. _ Not one to let her guard down easily, she didn't want to open herself up to Tatianna only to get hurt if she wasn't into her.

Kylie found herself replaying what had passed between them in her head. The way Tatianna had looked at her after she helped her zip up her dress. She was so close to her and there was something about the way she'd touched her. Kylie was so sure that Tatianna would've kissed her if Morgan and Raven hadn't interrupted, but part of her warned her that it probably wasn't true.

Kylie took a deep breath and placed her hand over Tatianna's, fully intending on going back to sleep until an alarm went off. The movement woke Tatianna up, who quickly pulled her arm away. Kylie's chest tightened and any hopes she'd had were snatched away with Tatianna's arm.

"Oh wow," Tatianna said as she climbed out of bed. "I didn't realize we fell asleep."

"Me either," Kylie sat up, avoiding eye contact with Tatianna. "I should go."

"Oh," Tatianna sighed. "I guess I'll see you in class then. Don't forget to take your dress back to your room with you."

"Right," Kylie grabbed the silver dress from the end of the bed as she stood up. "Thanks again for this."

"Of course. That's what friends are for."

~~~

"You didn't come back last night," Morgan said with a smirk as soon as Kylie walked into their room. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kylie's face grew hot. "We fell asleep watching a movie. That's all, I swear."

"But you do like her, right?" Morgan asked. "I mean, you're getting all flustered about me asking, so clearly you at least like her a little bit."

"Maybe," Kylie giggled. 

"Did she tell you about her?" Morgan sat up in her bed.

"What about her?" Kylie walked over to her closet to hang up the dress and find clean clothes.

Morgan leaned toward Kylie, her face full of glee. "About her sexuality."

"She said it depends on the day and how much alcohol she's had," Kylie shrugged. "Whatever that means."

Morgan laughed. "That's an _interesting_ _version_ of the truth."

"What do you mean?" Kylie turned to Morgan.

"I'm pretty sure if Tatianna ever saw a penis in real life she'd probably throw up." Morgan said. "I'm not sure why she lied to you, but she's just as much of a lesbian as me and Raven. That's how we all ended up being friends to start with."

Kylie gasped, her gut filling with excitement. Everything she'd thought about the moment they'd shared was correct. Tatianna  _ had _ been about to make a move on her last night! 

"Do you think she likes me?" Kylie asked.

"Well she gave you that really expensive dress," Morgan shrugged. "So my guess would be yes."

Kylie felt so many emotions that she could barely concentrate on getting ready for class. She was somewhat concerned that Tatianna had lied to her, but Kylie was sure she must have had a reason to hold back. Anyway, all she wanted right now was to run back to Tatianna's room and kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie went straight from her last class of the day to Tatianna's room, not even bothering to drop her books off at her own. She knocked on Tatianna's door, ready to confront her for lying to her. The door opened and Tatianna held a hand to her chest. She was surprised to see it was Kylie standing on the other side.

"Morgan said you lied to me," Kylie stepped into the room. It was all she’d been able to think about all day. She hadn’t been able to focus on school at all. Throughout her classes, she just replayed Morgan’s words over and over.

"About what?" Tatianna asked as she closed the door.

"Last night you acted like you're straight," Kylie crossed her arms. "Morgan told me you're a lesbian. She said that's how you ended up being friends with her and Raven."

"Fine, I lied," Tatianna admitted. "What about it?"

"Why would you lie about that?" Kylie sighed. She was more disappointed and confused than angry.

"Some girls can't handle it," Tatianna explained. "They run away as soon as they hear the L word. I didn't want to scare you away."

Kylie didn’t understand. She couldn’t possibly know what that felt like because she’d never experienced it, but that was due to her being bisexual. Although a few gross people had fetishized it, no one had ever been fearful of her sexuality.

"Why?" Kylie asked. "Why would you be worried about scaring me away?"

"Because I fucking like you, Kylie," Tatianna stepped closer to her. "I know we just met yesterday, but the moment you sat down beside me, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Tatianna’s words had eased her nerves and calmed her. "Were you going to kiss me last night?" Kylie asked, lowering her voice. "Before Morgan and Raven knocked on the door."

"I...I don't know," Tatianna looked at the floor and played with her long black hair. "Maybe."

"If you like me," Kylie let her arms fall to her sides. "Then why did you pull away from me this morning?"

"I… I thought you'd freak out once you realized I had my arm around you."

"Well maybe if you had just asked me," Kylie sighed. "You would've known that I like you too."

"What?" Tatianna stared in disbelief.

"I realized when you helped me zip up that dress," Kylie took a step closer. "Your hand on my neck when you moved my hair gave me the chills. And when you tucked my hair behind my ear?” She paused to let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “I thought I was gonna pass out."

"Well shit." Tatianna took a deep breath. "What do we do now?"

Kylie smiled and removed her bookbag from her back, letting it fall to the floor. "Maybe we pick up where we left off before Morgan and Raven showed up."

Tatianna closed the distance between them. She tucked Kylie's hair behind her ear, just the way she'd done the night before, and placed her other hand on Kylie's shoulder. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Kylie's. Tatianna moved her hands down to Kylie's hips, bringing their bodies even closer together. Kylie's hands tangled in Tatianna's dark hair, as if she didn't want to ever let her go. 

Tatianna's phone started ringing on the bed and she pulled away to answer with a groan. "What?" She snapped.

Kylie sat down hard on the bed. Her head was buzzing with thoughts. She couldn't believe the girl she had a major crush on had not only confessed to having feelings for her, but had also kissed her. It was overwhelming.

"You couldn't have texted me that?" Tatianna sneered. "Kylie’s here and you’re kinda interrupting. Again."

Kylie laughed, knowing it had to be either Raven or Morgan. She loved the way Tatianna was so soft and sweet with her despite being bitchy to everyone else. It made her feel special.

"Next time either of you interrupt me when I'm with Kylie," Tatianna said in a threatening tone. "I'm going to shave both of your heads in your sleep."

Kylie took Tatianna's hand and smiled. Once she’d hung up, Kylie admitted, "I'm kinda glad you don't talk to me like that."

"It was fucking Morgan," Tatianna rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. "Jujubee randomly decided to come visit Raven and Morgan is having a breakdown because she can't get over the fact that Raven has a girlfriend."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Kylie lay back and turned to face Tatianna, propping herself up on her elbow.

"She'll get over it," Tatianna put her hand on Kylie's waist. "I'm more focused on you."

Kylie’s heart fluttered as Tatianna leaned in close to her again. Their eyes met and Kylie moved and hand up to the other girl’s cheek. She brushed her thumb across her cheek, noticing how soft Tatianna’s skin was underneath it. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kylie whispered. 

Tatianna closed the distance between them once more, softly pressing her lips against Kylie’s. Her hand trailed down the smaller girl’s bare thigh and back up to her hip. She moved her hand down and grabbed Kylie’s butt through her short shorts.

Kylie gasped and pulled away. “Tati… I… I’m not… We just met yesterday. I’m not the kind of girl who just sleeps with anyone.”

“No, of course not,” Tatianna sat up, her face turning red. “I’m so sorry. I was trying to be cheeky-- I didn’t mean to make you feel like--”

“It’s fine.” Kylie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Shit,” Tatianna leaned down and held her face in her hands. “You hate me now.”

Kylie sat up and hugged Tatianna. “No,” She said softly. “I don’t hate you. I was just surprised. Maybe one day I’ll want that with you, but I’m just not ready. I need to get to know you better.”

“I wasn’t trying to…” Tatianna sighed. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Kylie rested her head on Tatianna’s shoulder.

“I just got caught up in the moment,” Tatianna ran a hand through her long hair. “I wasn’t trying to have sex with you. I’m not the kind of girl who sleeps around either.”

“Oh,” Kylie chewed on her lip. “I’m sorry. Now I feel bad that I jumped to conclusions like that.”

Tatianna sat up and gave her a small reassuring smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t know what was happening.”

Kylie took Tatianna’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Little things often put Kylie’s brain into fight or flight mode. She really wished she trusted Tatianna; she seemed genuine when she said she wasn't just looking for sex. Kylie just didn't know her well enough yet to trust her as much as she wanted to.

"If you wanna go," Tatianna sighed. "I understand."

"No," Kylie leaned against Tatianna's shoulder. "I wanna stay here with you. We can just talk and get to know each other a little more."

“Alright,” Tatianna laughed, quickly changing the pace of the conversation. “So… do you have any friends here that you went to high school with?”

“Nope,” Kylie’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. “My best friend Luna is still in high school.”

“Did she fail?” Tatianna asked.

“No-- she’s a year younger than me,” Kylie explained.

“Oh. I see. What’s she like?”

“If you saw her,” Kylie giggled.. “You’d think there were two of me. We look very similar. She’s just taller.”

“I don’t know if my heart can handle two of you,” Tatianna gave a subtle wink.

Kylie smiled and looked away. “Yeah right. You’d love it.”

“You must be mistaking me for Raven,” Tatianna laughed. “She’s the one who can’t keep her pants on.”

“I thought she had a girlfriend,” Kylie tilted her head curiously.

"She does," Tatianna explained. "But she hasn't always had a girlfriend. That's what she was like before they got together."

"Oh okay," Kylie nodded. She wondered what Tatianna was like in high school. She wondered if Tatianna went after every girl in sight like Raven had. Tatianna certainly had the looks for it. Kylie shook the thought from her head. Even if Tatianna  _ was _ like that in high school, that was in the past and Tatianna just said she wasn’t like that in the present.

“What’s wrong?” Tatianna’s face showed a look of concern.

Kylie looked away, a shy smile on her face. “Nothing. I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Tatianna cupped Kylie’s cheek and turned Kylie’s head back towards her.

“What you might’ve been like in high school,” Kylie looked into Tatianna’s brown eyes with a smile. 

Tatianna leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Kylie’s lips. “Doesn’t matter. That’s all in the past now. Before I met you.”

“Were you like Raven?” Kylie asked. 

Tatianna sighed, clearly not thrilled to still be talking about her high school days. “Maybe a little. That’s why Morgan and Raven pick on me any time they see me with a girl. I promise I’m not like that anymore. I’m an adult now and I’ve realized that’s not a good way to live, for me at least.”

Kylie grabbed Tatianna’s hand and squeezed it gently. “College is certainly a good time to start over.”

Before Tatianna had a chance to respond, both of their phones dinged. They picked it up and saw that they had an email from the president of the Student Government Association. The subject of the email read  _ Freshman Class Scavenger Hunt _ . Kylie quickly opened the email, eager to find out what it was about.

_ Dear freshmen, _

_ Welcome to Crown Rose University. We hope you are having a great first week of college so far. The Student Government Association has planned a fun event for you. Tomorrow morning at 9am you will meet at the library for a scavenger hunt across campus. The purpose of this scavenger hunt is to help you familiarize yourself different buildings and landmarks across campus. You will be excused from any classes that may conflict with this event. All professors have been made aware that the freshman class will be absent from class during this time. _

_ See you tomorrow, _

_ Bebe Zahara Benet, SGA President _

“That sounds like so much fun!” Kylie exclaimed. She had always been one to get very involved with school events and organizations. A scavenger hunt for the entire freshman class was right up her alley.

Tatianna laughed. “Okay, I didn’t expect you to be  _ that  _ excited about it.”

“What?” Kylie asked, her face turning beet red. “Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Tatianna shrugged. “It’s just a stupid student government thing. It’s not like a real party or anything.”

“You just started going to school here,” Kylie playfully smacked Tatianna’s arm. “You don’t know how well this event might be planned out. It could be really fun.”

Tatianna rolled her eyes. “I think you have yet to learn the correct definition of fun.”

“And what  _ is _ the correct definition?” Kylie tilted her head.

Tatianna smiled, running a hand through Kylie’s blonde hair. “You’ll find out this weekend.”

“You’re not taking me to a frat party are you?” Kylie asked, a hint of panic in her voice. “It’s too early in the school year to get in trouble. I’m not even old enough to drink.”

“Relax, Kylie,” Tatianna cupped her cheeks. “Like I said, you’ll find out this weekend.”

Kylie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She didn’t want to run the risk of getting in trouble, especially so early in her first year, but she didn’t want Tatianna to lose interest in her either.

“Tati?” Kylie looked into the brunette’s eyes. 

“Yes?” Tatianna tucked Kylie’s long hair behind her ear. 

“Would you stop talking to me if I didn’t want to go to a party?” Kylie asked.

“Kylie, please,” Tatianna begged. “I just want you to see what it’s like. The second you feel uncomfortable, I swear I’ll bring you back and we can do something else.”

“Like what?” Kylie pulled back away from her.

“Watch movies,” Tatianna laughed. “Or play board games. I don’t know. You always assume I’m trying to get you in bed.”

Kylie’s gaze shifted to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t stress over it,” Tatianna lowered her voice to a whisper and placed a soft kiss on Kylie’s forehead. “I get that it’ll take time for you to trust me.”

Kylie sighed and leaned her head against Tatianna’s shoulder. She was a bit annoyed with herself for not being able to fully trust Tatianna just yet. She really liked her, but her past made it hard not to be cautious around her for now. She knew eventually that feeling would fade. It was like Tatianna told her, it’ll just take time.

~~~

The next morning, Tatianna and Kylie walked towards the library. They’d met at her dorm so they could go to the scavenger hunt together. Tatianna still wasn’t very excited about it, but Kylie hadn’t let her put a damper on her mood. Kylie couldn’t wait to get there and see what all they had to do.

“What do you think it’s going to be like?” Kylie asked, a bright smile on her face.

“Boring,” Tatianna laughed, rolling her eyes. “We probably already know where half of this stuff is. They should’ve done this before we started classes. Maybe it would’ve actually been helpful.”

“Tati,” Kylie whined. “You’re such a Debby Downer.”

Tatianna shrugged. “Sorry. I just don’t find running around campus in the heat looking for places we already know to be fun.”

Kylie sighed deeply. She thought hanging out with Tatianna during this school event would help them get to know each other better, but all it was doing was making Kylie wish she had other friends so that she wouldn’t have to listen to Tatianna complain anymore. When they reached the library, there was already a large crowd waiting outside. Most everyone was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and at the top of the stairs was a dark skinned girl wearing a cheetah print dress. Kylie assumed this must be Bebe Zahara Benet.

"Good morning freshman class," The girl addressed the crowd. "We're going to be getting started in just a second. I'm Bebe Zahara Benet, your Student Government Association President for this academic year. I'm going to split you up into teams and each team will get a clue sheet." Bebe held up the papers for those gathered to see. "You will need to get a signature from a staff member at each stop. The first team to complete the scavenger hunt and meet me at the front desk of the library wins. Each member of the winning team will get a fifty dollar Visa gift card."

"Now we're talking," Tatianna smiled brightly. She was suddenly very interested in the scavenger hunt. 

Kylie laughed. “See. I told you this would be fun.”

“Fine,” Tatianna took Kylie’s hand in her own. “Maybe I should listen to you more often.”

~~~

Tatianna and Kylie ended up on a team with Raven and Morgan. None of them really minded. In fact, Kylie thought it would be a great opportunity to learn more about her roommate. Despite living together, the two of them spent more time away from their room than they spent inside of it. Kylie was always with Tatianna and Morgan was always with Raven.

“Jujubee came to visit you?” Tatianna asked Raven.

Raven nodded. “Yep. She came by for a few hours last night. Being at different colleges has been hard on us.”

“How was that for you, Morgan?” Tatianna poked her arm.

“Leave me alone,” Morgan groaned. “You’re not funny.”

Kylie sighed. She didn’t understand why Tatianna teased Morgan relentlessly about her unrequited love for Raven. She couldn’t imagine being in love with someone she could never be with.  _ It must be absolute torture for Morgan, _ she thought.

“Anyway,” Kylie said in an attempt to change the subject. “The first clue says to go to the oldest building on campus. Where would that be?”

“I don’t know,” Tatianna sighed. “Can’t we google it?”

“Tati,” Kylie whined. “I thought this was going to be fun for you now.”

“It is,” Tatianna laughed and squeezed her arm lightly. “But I know absolutely nothing about this school’s history.”

“According to Google,” Raven said. “It’s the administration building.”

“Great.” Tatianna started towards the admin building. “Let’s go.”

“How are things going with you and Tatianna?” Morgan asked Kylie as the group followed Tatianna.

“Well…” Kylie looked away, her face turning bright red. “I confronted her about her feelings and she admitted it. And then I told her I like her too, which may have been followed by a little kissing.”

“I told you!” Morgan exclaimed. “I knew she liked you!”

“Shhhh,” Kylie said, giggling. “Don’t tell the entire campus.”

“So what now?” Morgan asked. “Are you dating?”

Kylie shook her head. “No way. We just met two days ago. I barely know anything about her.”

Morgan lowered her voice. “Do you  _ want _ to date her though?” 

“Maybe.” Kylie smiled at the thought. “We just need time to get to know each other better.”

“I know I only met you a few days ago,” Morgan put her hand on Kylie’s shoulder. “But I’m happy for you two. I hope we can become good friends this year.”

“I’d like that.” Kylie paused for a second before speaking again. “By the way, I’m sorry Tatianna is so mean to you about Raven.”

Morgan sighed. “I’m used to it. She’s just like that sometimes.”

“Just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Morgan said softly. “But it’s not going to change anything. Raven hasn’t said a word. She just ignores Tatianna when she says anything about it.”

“Wait,” Kylie stopped walking. “So Raven knows you have feelings for her and she just pretends like it’s not happening?”

Morgan paused her stride as well, hanging back with Kylie while the others continued on. “Yes. Tati tortures me with it and Raven just acts like she didn’t hear anything. It’s annoying, but that’s just kinda how it is.”

“Will you two  _ come on?” _ Tatianna shouted from a up ahrea. “I’m trying to finish first here, unless no one else wants those gift cards.”

“Come on, Kylie.” Morgan huffed. “Princess Tati is gonna have a meltdown if we don’t catch up.”

Kylie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"Yeah around you," Morgan picked up her pace a little. "That's only because she likes you. We're her friends who have to love her anyway."

"Speaking of which," Kylie sprinted to catch up. "Is Raven really as scary as people make her out to be?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked. 

"Well, I accidentally ran into her the other night and knocked her down," Kylie explained. "I told Tati about it right after and she seemed immediately concerned that Raven might've hurt me."

Morgan laughed and nodded. "She's banged up a few idiots over the years. Only if they mess with her first. She doesn't go after people without a reason."

"Oh," Kylie swallowed hard. "Good to know. I'm glad she recognized me the other night or she probably would've ended me."

Morgan shrugged. “You got lucky.”

“Great,” Kylie laughed nervously.

~~~

“Okay we just have one more to go,” Tatianna smiled as she looked down at the nearly completed list.

“What does it say?” Kylie asked, standing on her toes in an attempt to look over Tatianna’s shoulder. 

Tatianna turned around and faced her. “The place where the most experiments take place.”

“The dorms?” Raven snickered. Kylie let out a small gasp and blushed before joining in on the laughter.

“Very funny, Raven,” Tatianna rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure they weren’t talking about sexual experimenting. It’s obviously the science building.”

“Let’s go then,” Kylie squealed and ran toward the building she went to once a week for class. She held her fists in the air confidently. “We can win this thing!”

The other three girls followed her, running as fast as they could in search of the final signature they needed to finish the scavenger hunt. Waiting inside for them was the head professor of the science department, Dr. Visage.

“Congrats on finishing, ladies,” She told them as she signed their paper. “Better hurry over to the library to see if you won.”

“Thank you,” Tatianna said as she grabbed Kylie and Morgan’s hands, pulling them out the front door of the building. As they rushed back towards the library, Tatianna was already imagining what she was going to do with her gift card. She pictured a sparkly new pair of heels so clearly it was as if she already had them.

When they reached the lobby of the library, no other groups were there. The only person inside was Bebe, who smiled at them as they approached her. 

“All finished?” She asked. The four girls nodded and Tatianna handed her their paper.

“Congratulations girls, you’re the first to finish,” A bright smile took over the student president’s face. She turned around to grab their prize. “Here are your gift cards. Hope you enjoyed the scavenger hunt.”

The girls squealed in excitement. “Thank you so much!” Tatianna told Bebe once she could think straight again.

~~~

After parting ways with Morgan and Raven, Tatianna and Kylie headed to their first class, which they had together. They were both still bursting with joy after winning the scavenger hunt. Although Tatianna hated the idea of it at first, she had to admit that she actually had a lot of fun.

“I’m gonna start listening to you more often,” Tatianna took Kylie’s hand in her as they crossed the courtyard. “You were right about the scavenger hunt.”

Kylie laughed. “I told you.”

“I know, I know,” Tatianna smiled and looked at the ground. “Next time you say something is going to be fun, I’m not gonna be so annoying about it.”

“Good,” Kylie teasingly poked her shoulder. “Maybe I can spend more time getting to know you instead of listening to you complain about everything.”

Tatianna rolled her eyes. “I don’t complain that much.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Tati,” Kylie laughed. Tatianna was going protest until she realized they had reached the classroom. She shook her head with a laugh and headed to her seat, Kylie following to sit down beside her.

“You wanna hang out tonight?” Tatianna asked quietly.

“I would love that,” Kylie smiled. When the professor announced the start of class, Kylie turned her attention to the front of the room. Although she was listening to what the professor was saying, the only thing she could think about was the girl sitting beside her. She couldn’t wait to finish her classes for the day so that they could spend time together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the weekend and Tatianna was looking forward to dragging Kylie to her first college party. They had been spending a lot of time together every day, and Kylie had begun to trust Tatianna a lot more. The party was being held at the off-campus residence of none other than SGA president Bebe Zahara Benet. Tatianna heard about it from some of the older students in her classes, who informed her that anyone was allowed to come as along as everyone agreed not to speak of any parties they knew about or attended, especially ones hosted by students in student leadership positions.

“Everything is gonna be just fine, Kylie,” Tatianna reassured Kylie, who was still nervous about going to a party. She was fearful that the party would get busted and they would get kicked out of school. 

“I’m trying to trust you,” Kylie sat on Tatianna’s bed. She was wearing the dress that Tatianna had given her the day they met. “But my brain won’t let me.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Tatianna kissed her on the cheek.“You’re not going to get in trouble. No one is going to hurt you-”

“Oh god,” Kylie interrupted.“I didn’t even think about that part. I’ve been so focused on the possibility of getting expelled.”

Tatianna groaned. “Kylie, it’s going to be fine.”

“I hope you know I’m only going because I trust you enough to let you take me to a party at a strange house,” Kylie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

“Okay, no more thinking about bad stuff,” Tatianna wrapped her arms around Kylie’s waist. “Like I’ve said before, if you get uncomfortable and want to leave, I swear on my life that we will leave immediately.”

“Thank you,” Kylie sighed. She wanted to let loose and have fun, but her internal security system was still iffy about college in general, much less a college party.

“Good,” Tatianna smiled and stood up. “If you’re ready, I will call an Uber for us.”

Kylie stood up and took another deep breath, forcing a smile. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

~~~

When they arrived at the party, Kylie clung to Tatianna, her heart pounding. They were greeted at the door by Bebe, who smiled and told them to have a good time. Kylie reminded herself as they made their way inside that she would’ve never done anything like this by herself and that she was only willing to be here because Tatianna was by her side. They found an open spot on the couch and sat down. The music was so loud that Kylie could barely hear herself think.

"Hey pretty ladies," Some preppy looking guy called from the chair across from them.

"We're together," Tatianna grabbed Kylie's hand. "So fuck off."

"Oh sorry," He apologized and left the room.

"See, Kylie," Tatianna kissed her forehead. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Kylie took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"Come to the kitchen with me," Tatianna stood up, extending a hand to Kylie. Kylie took her hand and followed, not wanting to be left alone.

“What are we doing in here?” Kylie asked once they reached the kitchen.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Tatianna walked over to the island, which had stacks of cups sat out and bottles of alcohol. “But I like to get drunk when I come to a party.”

“Oh,” Kylie laughed nervously. “I’ve never been drunk before.”

Tatianna paused in the middle of opening a bottle of Skyy vodka. “You’re joking, right?”

“No.,” Kylie shook her head. “I’ve really never been drunk before. I’ve never even drank alcohol just to try it.”

“Okay, we are changing that right now,” Tatianna poured a cup and handed it to Kylie. “Here.”

Kylie hesitantly took the cup and watched as Tatianna poured one of her own. When she was done, Tatianna grabbed Kylie’s hand and led her back to the couch. Tatianna took a large sip of her drink and turned to Kylie.

“Are you ready to try it?” Tatianna asked. “If you’re trying something new, at least you’re doing it in the presence of someone you trust, right?”

Kylie smiled and nodded. She figured if this is what other college students were into, she might as well try it herself. She brought the cup up to her mouth and took a sip. The taste was very strong, almost too much for her to handle. It caught her off guard, but she definitely didn’t hate the way it made her feel.

“So?” Tatianna asked.

“Not bad at all,” Kylie laughed before taking another sip.

Tatianna smiled and kissed her cheek. “That’s my girl.”

~~~

After a few more drinks, Kylie and Tatianna got an Uber back to the dorms. They went back to Tatianna’s room, holding hands the whole way there. Kylie was nervous about possibly running into campus security officers, but Tatianna assure her that if they hurried, they probably wouldn’t see any.

“We made it,” Tatianna said when they reached her room. She managed to unlock the door after struggling with the lock for several seconds.

“Let’s get you in bed before your stomach gets shaken up enough to make you puke,” Tatianna closed the door behind them and guided Kylie to her bed. “I won’t let you sleep next to me if your breath smells like puke. That’s just gross.”

“I’m fine,” Kylie insisted. “I feel great.”

“Just lay down,” Tatianna said as she reached the bed. “Please.”

Kylie obeyed and lay down on the bed. Tatianna lay down beside her and sighed. She hadn’t realized Kylie would be so difficult to handle when drunk.

“You’re so pretty,” Kylie looked into her eyes, a wide smile on her face. Tatianna rolled her eyes. Kylie wasn’t nearly this flirty with her when she was sober. Kylie put one hand on Tatianna’s face and pressed their lips together. What little control Tatianna had over the situation was slowly slipping away as Kylie kissed her. The kiss quickly became heated, and Kylie pushed Tatianna down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Tatianna gave in and let her hands wander the other girl’s body. She was snapped back to reality when Kylie kissed her neck.

“Kylie,” Tatianna sighed. “Maybe you should just go to sleep before you do something you’ll regret in the morning.”

Kylie returned to her previous spot on the bed. “Oh, I see. You don’t want me.”

“That’s not true,” Tatianna said. “It took everything I had to tell you no just now. I just want you to be sure you’re ready, and I don’t think you can be when you’re drunk for the first time.”

“Tati?” Kylie turned towards her and propped herself up on her elbow.

“Yes?” Tatianna wondered where this could be going. She really just wanted Kylie to go to sleep so she wouldn’t do anything crazy.

“Would you ever want to date me?” Kylie asked.

Tatianna’s heart pounded in her chest. “Of course I would, babydoll. I really like you. You know that.”

“Good,” Kylie smiled. “I want to date you too.”

“I know,” Tatianna laughed. “The way you look at me is like I’m the only other person who exists.”

“The only one that matters,” Kylie lay back and closed her eyes.

“You getting sleepy now, Kylie?” Tatianna asked. Kylie nodded. “Alright. Go to sleep then. We can talk more in the morning.”

Kylie rolled over on her side, facing away from Tatianna. Tatianna put an arm around her and kissed her shoulder. She was glad she was able to be there for Kylie when she experienced being drunk for the first time. She was able to keep Kylie safe while still having a good time herself. Tatianna softly stroked Kylie's hair as she watched her sleep. She decided in that moment that she should probably keep Kylie from ever drinking again. She was too much for Tatianna to handle.

~~~

Kylie woke up with a worse headache than she’d ever felt before. She tried to remember how she’d gotten to Tatianna’s bed. She looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she still had clothes on. She rolled over to face Tatianna, who was still asleep.

“Tati,” Kylie said, shaking her gently.

Tatianna groaned and opened her eyes. “What?”

“What happened last night?” Kylie asked.

“We went to a party and got drunk,” Tatianna explained. “Can we talk about this later? My head is killing me.”

“Mine is too,” Kylie paused.“We didn't… did we?”

“No, not at all,” Tatianna shook her head.“You tried, but I said no.”

“How wasted did I get?” Kylie laughed. “I can’t imagine me trying to force myself on you.”

“Very, apparently.”

Kylie reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her purse. “I have ibuprofen in here if you want a couple for your headache. It should make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” Tatianna sat up and kissed Kylie. Kylie handed her two ibuprofen before standing up and going over to the fridge.

“You have water in here?” Kylie asked.

“Yep,” Tatianna nodded.“Should be a ton.”

Kylie grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and got back in bed. She handed one to Kylie and they both took some Ibuprofen.

“Hey, Kylie?” Tatianna said after she had started to feel better.

Kylie turned her head towards Tatianna. “Yeah?”

“You asked me last night if I would ever want to date you,” Tatianna smiled.

“I did?” Kylie blushed and looked away.

“You sure did,” Tatianna kissed her cheek.“Don’t get all shy now that you’re sober.”

“What was your answer?” Kylie asked.

“I said I would,” Tatianna ran her fingers through Kylie’s hair. “And my answer is still the same now.”

“Aww,” Kylie leaned in and pressed her lips against Tatianna’s. “I would date you too, pretty girl.”

“That’s what you said last night,” Tatianna laughed.

Kylie smiled, laughing with her. “And my answer is still the same.”

“Would you be ready for something like that, you know... now?” Tatianna asked.

“Honestly…” Kylie paused for a second. “Yes.”

“Really?” Tatianna sat up.

“Yes.,” Kylie giggled.

Tatianna took Kylie’s face in her hands and kissed her. “So, Kylie Love, will you be my girlfriend?

“I would love that,” Kylie smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

“I am so lucky,” Tatianna started stroking Kylie’s hair again. “I got blessed with such a beautiful girlfriend.”

Kylie’s face turned bright red. “Oh, shush. You’re the pretty one. You’re absolutely stunning.”

Tatianna smiled and kissed Kylie, their lips moving softly against each other. Kylie thought about happy she was with Tatianna. The fact Tatianna kept her safe while she was wasted despite being pretty drunk herself made Kylie trust her even more than she had before. She didn’t think anyone else would do that for her, even Morgan. She was truly thankful for Tatianna.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months had passed since Tatianna and Kylie first met. They had been dating for almost as long, and their three month anniversary was quickly approaching. The university decided to have a winter formal ahead of first semester exams and Christmas break, which Kylie and Tatianna were excited to attend that night. In true Tatianna fashion, she’d prepared a whole selection of gowns for Kylie to choose from.

“Tati,” Kylie giggled excitedly as she looked at the beautiful dresses. “Why do you always do this?”

Tatianna cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. “I just want to spoil my girlfriend.”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Kylie reached her hand out to touch the gowns, as if she were checking to make sure they were real.

“How about this one?” Tatianna grabbed an emerald gown and handed it to Kylie.

“Oh wow,” Kylie ran her hands over the stones that covered the dress. “This is stunning.”

“Put it on,” Tatianna smiled brightly. She was proud that she made a good choice.

Kylie changed out of her clothes and into the dress, an event that was much less awkward for her now. When she got the dress all the way on, she turned around for Tatianna to zip it up. Tatianna took her time, zipping it slowly. The feeling of Tatianna’s bare hand on her skin sweeping her hair out of the way still gave her the same feeling as the first time it happened three months ago.

“There,” Tatianna moved Kylie’s hair back into place. “I love the way you look in this dress. The color really suits you.”

“Thank you,” Kylie blushed as she turned around. “What are you going to wear?”

Tatianna pulled out a royal blue gown that was just as decorated with stones as the one Kylie was wearing. “This one. It’s pretty much the same one you’re wearing just a different color. I thought it would be cute if we match.”

“I would love that,” Kylie leaned in and pressed her lips against Tatianna’s.

Tatianna smiled before quickly changing into her dress. She tried unsuccessfully to zip it all the way up, so she gave up and let Kylie finish it. As she slowly zipped up her girlfriend’s dress, she peppered kisses along her shoulder, making Tatianna shudder at the feeling.

Tatianna turned around and laughed. “God, you’re even more of a tease than I am.”

“I learned from the best,” Kylie teasingly poked her arm.

“Who, Raven?” Tatianna laughed even harder.

“No, silly,” Kylie shook her head. “You.”

“Do you want me to curl your hair, or do you want to do it yourself?” Tatianna asked.

“I can do it,” Kylie said.

“I have two curling irons,” Tatianna headed over to the sink and mirror that were outside the bathroom. “So we can work on our hair at the same time.”

“Oh cool,” Kylie smiled and moved over to where she was standing. “I’m not very good at makeup though, so I’ll need your help with that.”

“The makeup you do every day looks fine, Kylie,” Tatianna grabbed the second curling iron from the bag sitting on the sink and plugged it in for Kylie.

“I know,” Kylie laughed. “But I like yours more.”

Tatianna rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine, I’ll do it for you.”

The two girls were quiet as they curled their hair. They were very focused, careful to make it look perfect. Tatianna finished first and sat down on her bed while she waited for Kylie. Just as she was about to begin her makeup, Kylie joined her.

“Did you turn off your curling iron, babe?” Tatianna asked.

“Yes,” Kylie nodded. “I promise I’m not gonna accidentally burn down the dorm.”

“Good,” Tatianna laughed. “Safety first.”

Tatianna did her own makeup first, then Kylie’s. Kylie sat still and waited patiently while Tatianna worked her magic. When she was done, Tatianna sat back and admired what she’d done.

“Okay, baby,” Tatianna said. “Go look in the mirror and tell me what you think.”

Kylie got up and made her way over to the mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. “This looks amazing, Tati!”

“Glad you like it,” Tatianna stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Kylie’s waist. “Wanna take some pictures together?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kylie smiled.

Tatianna moved over to her side and they took a ton of selfies on Tatianna’s phone. Tatianna wanted to make sure they covered every angle so she’d know for sure she had the perfect shot. Just when Kylie thought they were done, Tatianna grabbed her hand.

“I want one of us kissing too,” Tatianna said.

“Alright,” Kylie laughed. “Anything for you, baby girl.”

Tatianna faced Kylie and put one arm around her waist, holding her phone up with the other. Then, she leaned in and kissed her softly, clicking pictures the whole time.

“Okay,” Tatianna pulled away and smacked Kylie on the butt hard. “Let’s get to this dance.”

~~~

Tatianna and Kylie met up with Raven and Morgan as soon as they arrived. Morgan was on the verge of an emotional breakdown because Raven brought Jujubee with her to the dance. Kylie felt awful about it because she knew Tatianna was going to tease her all night.

“You must be Kylie,” Jujubee held out a hand to her. “Just as pretty as Raven said.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jujubee,” Kylie shook her hand.

“She might be pretty, but she’s mine,” Tatianna snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“You can have her,” Jujubee laughed. “I have Raven, you jealous bitch.”

“I know someone who wishes you didn’t,” Tatianna teased, making the rest of the group groan.

“Knock it off, Tatianna,” Raven rolled her eyes. Kylie knew the teasing was coming, however, she hadn’t expected Raven to speak up for the first time.

“Let’s go get some food, baby,” Kylie said to Tatianna. “It all looks really good.”

Before Tatianna could respond, Kylie pulled her away from the others. When they reached the food table, Kylie let go of Tatianna's hand and sighed.

"Can't you just leave Morgan and Raven alone for one night?" Kylie begged. "Morgan is having a rough night without your help, and Raven is just trying to have fun with her girlfriend."

Tatianna rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Kylie asked as slow song started playing.

"Of course, my love," Tatianna kissed her softly. "I would love that."

Kylie pulled Tatianna back out onto the dance floor. They saw Morgan leaving as Raven and Jujubee headed out onto the floor. Kylie sighed, feeling terrible that she couldn't do anything to help her roommate at the moment. She decided to focus instead on dancing with her beautiful girlfriend.

~~~

"Can we stop by my room before we go back to yours?" Kylie asked when they returned to the dorms. "I wanna make sure Morgan is okay."

"Yeah, sure," Tatianna gently squeezed her hand.

When they got to her room, Kylie could hear crying. She unlocked the door and found Morgan in bed sniffling. Kylie let go of Tatianna's hand and went to Morgan, sitting down on her bed.

"It's gonna be okay, Morgan," Kylie rubbed her back. "It's not gonna hurt forever."

"You'll find someone eventually," Tatianna said from the doorway. "Even if you have to wait until next year and date a freshman."

"Not helping," Kylie sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you," Tatianna took a deep breath. "I know it's a sore subject for both you and Raven, and I definitely shouldn't bring it up around Jujubee."

"Thanks, Tati," Morgan sat up and wiped her tears.

"Are you gonna be okay, sweetheart?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "I'll be fine."

"We're gonna head to Tatianna's room," Kylie said. "Text us if you need anything."

"I will," Morgan smiled weakly.

Kylie hugged her before walking back over to Tatianna. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Alright," Kylie smiled. "Back to your room now."

~~~

As soon as Tatianna closed the door behind her, they pulled each other close and kissed deeply. They made their way over to the bed and Kylie reached behind Tatianna to unzip her dress.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Tatianna asked. She wanted Kylie to be completely sure before she even thought about having sex with her. She didn't want Kylie to regret it afterwards.

"Yes," Kylie pecked her lips. "Now get me out of this dress."

Tatianna unzipped Kylie’s dress then slipped out of her own. She threw it over on the spare bed, hoping it wouldn’t fall off. Then, she slid Kylie’s dress off her shoulders and watched as it fell to the floor. She pushed Kylie back onto the bed and straddled her. Kylie wrapped her arms around Tatianna’s neck. Tatianna leaned down and kissed her throat, eliciting little moans from Kylie.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Tatianna breathed against her neck.

“Me too apparently,” Kylie laughed. “I was trying to start it when I was drunk that one time.”

“Don’t ruin it,” Tatianna laughed.

Kylie reached behind Tatianna and unhooked her bra. Tatianna took it off and dropped it on the floor. While Tatianna continued kissing her neck, Kylie massaged her girlfriend’s breasts, barely able to hold them in her hands.

“Your body is so beautiful, baby,” Kylie said between moans.

Tatianna removed Kylie’s bra and threw it across the room. She then moved her kisses down from Kylie’s neck to her breasts. Kylie moaned louder as Tatianna put her lips around her nipple, sucking gently. Kylie moved her hands to Tatianna’s hair. Tatianna moved down her body, leaving kisses all the way from her breasts down to her stomach.

“I’m just gonna ask one last time,” Tatianna said as she hooked her fingers in Kylie’s panties. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes,” Kylie moaned breathlessly. “Please.”

That was all Tatianna needed to hear. She quickly pulled Kylie’s panties off and threw them to the side. It was gonna be difficult for either of them to find their clothes in the morning with the way they were just throwing them everywhere, but Tatianna didn’t care. She pushed Kylie’s legs aside and buried her face between her legs. Kylie moaned and pulled on Tatianna’s hair.

“Is that good, baby?” Tatianna asked when she came up for air.

“Oh yes,” Kylie moaned. “Don’t stop now.”

Tatianna’s phone dinged, but she ignored it. Instead, she leaned her head back down and licked at Kylie's clit while fingering her hard. Kylie screamed out her name and threw her head back as she came.

Kylie took deep breaths until she was able to steady her breathing. "Your turn now."

Kylie quickly flipped them over so that she was on top. She wasted no time getting Tatianna's panties off. Kylie put a hand on each of Tatianna's thighs and put her tongue to work. Tatianna arched her back, chasing the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue against her.

"Kylie," Tatianna moaned. "That feels so good, baby."

Kylie focused all of her energy into pleasuring her girlfriend. As she continued eating her out, she occupied her hands by playing with her breasts. Kylie couldn't help but think about how it was so worth the wait to have sex with Tatianna.

"So close," Tatianna bucked her hips, trying to push herself over the edge.

Finally, Kylie was able to make Tatianna cum by sucking on her clit. The way Tatianna said her name while she came made Kylie want to make it happen all over again. Instead, she lay down beside her, exhausted.

"Wow," Kylie sighed. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was," Tatianna smiled. "Thank you for trusting me enough to do that."

Tatianna picked up her phone to see what she'd missed. She had a text from Raven waiting for her.

**Raven:** _ Jujubee wanted to say goodbye to you guys before she left, but we heard a lot of noises coming from the room, so we figured you were busy ;) _

**T:** _ I hate you. But yes we were. _

**Raven:** _ It's about fucking time, Tati. _

**T:** _ Shut up. Don't bother me anymore tonight _

**Raven:** _ I'll leave you alone to bury your face between Kylie's legs, but we will talk about this eventually!!! _

**T:** _ No we won't, fuck off _

**Raven:** _ Goodnight ;) _

Tatianna groaned and rolled over to face Kylie. "Raven and Jujubee came by to see us," Tatianna sighed. "And they heard what we were doing, so Morgan and Raven are never gonna stop harassing us now."

"Great," Kylie laughed, turning her head towards her.

"Goodnight, baby," Tatianna kissed her softly and put an arm around her waist. 

Kylie yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 5

**AN: I love writing this ship, so I'm glad people are loving it. If anyone has any ideas, let me know because I have no idea what to do after this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Kylie was not looking forward to going home for Christmas. She was proud of herself for passing her exams, but she didn't want to leave Tatianna for a whole month. Kylie sat on the floor of her room packing, thinking about the fact that even though she wasn’t gone yet, she already missed Tatianna dearly.

“Hey, babygirl.” Tatianna poked her head into Kylie and Morgan’s room.

Kylie looked up at her girlfriend like she was the sun breaking through on an overcast day. “Tati? What are you doing in here?”

“I wanted to help you pack.” Tatianna shrugged as she sat down beside her girlfriend.

“You’re trying to send me away sooner?” Kylie joked.

“Not at all,” Tatianna laughed. “I don’t want you to  _ go, _ I just wanted to spend some time with you before we head home.”

Kylie sighed and kissed her girlfriend softly. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Tatianna stroked Kylie's hair. "But I'll call you everyday. I'll FaceTime you as much as I can, even when the connection is shit and I sound like I’m underwater."

"Good," Kylie smiled and stroked the corner of Tati’s mouth. "I'll be counting down the days until I see you again."

~~~

Tatianna was very drunk and lonely. It was Christmas Eve and she was at home alone. She pulled up FaceTime to call her girlfriend because all she could think about was Kylie’s lips and her cute nose and her hair and her arms and her  _ everything _ . Tati had no idea that Kylie would be with her entire family at their annual Christmas Eve dinner.

“Hey, babe,” Kylie answered the call with a smile. There was a buzz of background noise in the call. Tati assumed it was the TV or whatever.

“I miss you,  _ so _ much,” Tatianna said, her words slightly slurred.

“I miss you too, babe.” Kylie scrunched up her face. “Are you drunk?”

Tatianna giggled. “Very.”

“Oh,” Kylie laughed. “Yeah I can tell. I can barely understand what you’re saying.”

“I wish you were in bed with me right now,” Tatianna said confidently, running her tongue over her teeth. “I miss the things your tongue can do.”

“Shhh,” Kylie’s face turned bright red. “I’m at dinner with literally my whole family right now.”

“Aww man,” Tatianna sighed. “I wanted to talk dirty with you.”

“Maybe later.” Kylie laughed, uncomfortably loud. Embarrassment made her raise her voice. “I’ll call you back after dinner!”

“Okay,” Tatianna sighed again. “I love you, Kylie.”

“I love you too, Tati,” Kylie blew her a kiss before hanging up. When she looked up, everyone was staring at her. 

“High voice for a guy,” Her uncle Carl said.

“Honestly, Kylie, you can do so much better than someone who calls you drunk on Christmas Eve,” Aunt Karen butted in.

“I think it’s great you found someone who makes you happy,” Kylie’s cousin, Brianna said and glared at her parents. “I’m happy for you, Kylie.”

Kylie just shrugged, ignoring all of them.

~~~

Kylie pressed call on FaceTime, hoping to catch up with Tatianna before she got even more incoherent. . The phone rang for several seconds before her girlfriend’s face finally appeared on the screen.

“Back for more, huh?” Tatianna giggled, still very drunk, her eyes unfocused.

“Mhm,” Kylie nodded. “Wanted to see what it was you wanted to talk about earlier.”

“You wanna be my dirty girl?” Tatianna purred.

Kylie laughed at how intoxicated her girlfriend was. “Yes, baby, always.”

“Can I tell you what we would be doing right now if you were here?” Tatianna asked, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

Kylie took a deep breath. “Please.”

They were interrupted by another call coming through Kylie’s phone. She saw that it was Morgan, so she decided she better answer.

“Tati,” Kylie sighed. “Morgan is calling. I’ll call you back later.”

She half did it to tease Tatianna, and half because she knew it had to be something important if Morgan was calling instead of texting. She quickly answered Morgan’s call before Tatianna had a chance to respond.

“Hey, girl,” Morgan smiled brightly. “How is your break going?”

“Pretty good,” Kylie laughed. “Did you need something? I was on the phone with Tatianna when you called.”

“Raven and Jujubee broke up!” Morgan exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

Kylie gasped. “Oh my god, really?! What happened?”

“They just couldn’t make long distance work,” Morgan shrugged. “I know I shouldn’t be so happy, but she’s single now, which is good for me.”

“Are you gonna ask her out?” asked Kylie.

“I don’t know...” Morgan looked away for a second. “I kinda met someone.”

“Who?” Kylie asked excitedly. “Tell me!”

“Her name is Raja,” Morgan explained. “She just graduated from high school a semester early and she’s going to be enrolling with us in January.”

“Oh,” Kylie nodded. “That sounds nice, Morgan. I’m happy for you.”

“I’m not exactly sure what to do. I’ve wanted to be with Raven for so long, but I also really like Raja.”

Kylie played with her long blonde hair. “ Spend time with Raja over the break. Chat with Raven, see how she’s doing with the breakup and you can decide when we go back in a couple of weeks.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Morgan said, her shoulders relaxing. “Thank you, Kylie.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylie smiled. She was happy for her roommate that she was finally moving on from a long time crush.

Kylie called Tatianna back, who answered immediately. That made Kylie laugh.

“What?” Tatianna asked.

“Why did you answer so quickly?” Kylie giggled. 

“I was waiting for you,” Tatianna shrugged. 

“You wanna continue that dirty talk now?” Kylie asked, smiling.

Tatianna nodded. “Yes, please.”

“So tell me,” Kylie played with her hair. “What would you do if I were with you right now.”

“I’d start by kissing your neck,” Tatianna leaned in closer to her phone. “Then, I’d take off your shirt.”

“Then what?” Kylie asked softly.

“I’d move down and kiss your chest while I take off your bra,” Tatianna took a deep breath. “And I’d play with your nipple and suck on them because I know you like that.”

“That’s true,” Kylie giggled. “I do like that.”

“Mhm,” Tatianna smiled proudly. “I’d pull your shorts off while I started kissing down your stomach.”

Kylie could feel a heat growing between her legs. “Tell me more, Tati.” 

“You wet for me, baby girl?” Tatianna asked.

Kylie bit her lip so hard she swore she could taste blood. “Yes.”

“Good,” Tatianna smiled. “Next I’d slip your pretty pink panties off and slip two fingers inside of you.”

“I can’t wait to feel that again,” Kylie moaned as she reached into her pants to touch herself.

"Soon, baby," Tatianna said. "I'd rub your clit while I fucked you with my fingers until you came."

"Oh my god," Kylie moaned loudly.

"Are you touching yourself, baby girl?" Tatianna asked. 

Kylie bit her lip. "Yes."

"Aww, Kylie," Tatianna leaned in closer. "Don't you wish you were here so you could sit on my face?"

"Yes," Kylie panted as she neared her climax. "Fuck."

"Cum for me, baby," Tatianna said softly. "And when we get back, we'll do whatever you want."

Kylie whimpered softly as she came. It was the first time they’d had phone sex, and honestly she liked it.

“Good girl,” Tatianna purred. “I’ll leave you alone and let you get some rest now. I’m so tired, and still very drunk.”

“Goodnight,” Kylie took a deep breath. She couldn’t wait to get back to school.

~~~

It’s two days before school starts back for the spring semester and everyone is in chaos. Instead of waiting until school started back like Kylie suggested, Morgan asked Raja out last night and now they’re dating. Raven was upset, which came as quite a shock. Apparently, Raven had started returning Morgan’s feelings and was now experiencing what Morgan had gone through with Raven for years. Morgan felt awful that her new relationship upset Raven, but she was happy with Raja all the same. 

“What the hell do we do?” Kylie asked Tatianna asked they talked on the phone. “It’s not like Raven and Jujubee this time. Raja actually goes to our school.”

“Damn,” Tatianna sighed. “That sucks. Raven is gonna have to see them together every day.”

“I mean, she’s learning what it was like to be Morgan whenever Jujubee was around,” Kylie said, gazing at her nails. She’d let a younger cousin paint them alternating shades of red and green, complete with a glitter gold accent nail.

“True,” Tatianna nodded. “But Raja doesn’t just come to visit every once in a while. She’s always gonna be around.”

Kylie shrugged. “I don’t know, girl. I guess we just try to make Raven feel better like we did for Morgan.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It could be worse,” Kylie laughed. “They could be together and being suuuper annoying about the fact that they finally started dating.”

Tatianna faked a gasp. “That would be such a nightmare.”

“I guess we’ll never know,” Kylie said, kicking her feet behind her on her bed.

“This new semester is going to be very interesting,” Tatianna flipped her hair over her shoulder. “More drama than ever before.”

“Well, you love drama,” Kylie playfully rolled her eyes. “So this will be fun for you.”

Tatianna laughed. “It will. I never thought I’d say this, but I can’t wait to get back to school.”

Tags- Sonique x Tatianna, Sonique, Tatianna, She’s A Total Sweetheart, smut, college AU, lesbian AU, Alexandria


	6. Chapter 6

Kylie arrived back at the dorms a couple of hours earlier than most of the other students. She’d gotten a little impatient because she was anxious to get back to her girlfriend. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew her rush to get back to the dorms meant nothing because Tatianna wasn’t back yet. Kylie texted her to see how long it would be until she returned.

**K:** Tati, how long until you’re back?

**Tatianna:** _ Like 30 mins babe _

**K:** _ Good. I’m dying of boredom. _

**Tatianna:** _ Lmao you’re not dying _

**K:** _ What if I am _

**Tatianna:** _ Well just don’t die before I get back. _

**K:** _ Alright deal. See you soon _

**Tatianna:** _ Ok babe lol _

Kylie sat down phone down beside her on the bed and grinned. She couldn’t wait to see Tatianna again. Their month long break from school had been far too long to be away from Tatianna. She lay on her side with a yawn. She figured a little nap wouldn't hurt until Tatianna arrived.

~~~

There was a knock at the door and Kylie jumped up. She ran over to the door and flung it open. Just as she expected, Tatianna was standing on the other side. She threw herself at her girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

“I missed you too,” Tatianna said with a laugh.

Kylie grabbed Tatianna's face and kissed her roughly. "I missed doing that."

"Me too," Tatianna smiled and looked around. "Morgan isn't back yet?"

"Nope," Kylie shook her head. "Not unless she is helping Raja move in."

"That's a very good possibility," Tatianna said.

About that time, the aforementioned couple walked up behind Tatianna.

"Hey guys," Morgan began before turning to her girlfriend. "This is Raja. Raja, this is my roommate, Kylie, and her girlfriend, Tatianna."

Raja waved. "Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too," Kylie and Tatianna both said.

After talking with Morgan and Raja a few more minutes, Kylie started to really enjoy the new girl's company. She noticed Tatianna seemed to be having fun as well.

"Have any of you heard anything from Raven?" Tatianna asked.

“Nope,” Kylie shook her head.

“Me neither,” Morgan said.

"Maybe she's still upset," Tatianna suggested.

"About what?" Raja asked, very confused.

"She doesn't know about Raven?" Tatianna turned to Morgan.

"Nope," Morgan said. "And it's probably better that way."

Tatianna shrugged. "Whatever you say."

~~~

After helping Morgan and Kylie unpack, Kylie and Tatianna headed back to Tatianna's room. Their next adventure was to unpack Tatianna's stuff. They stepped into her room and Tatianna closed the door behind them.

"Time to put all this crap back in the closet," Tatianna gestured towards her two suitcases of clothes.

As they started working, Kylie's mind was full of questions. "Tati, why do you think no one has heard from Raven?"

“She’s probably heartbroken that when she finally returned Morgan’s feelings, it was too late,” Tatianna said, hanging up a sparkly green dress in the closet.

“That probably sucks on both sides,” Kylie said. “Morgan didn’t know Raven had feelings for her until after she started dating Raja, and Raven is now feeling the same way Morgan felt when she was dating Jujubee.”

“The whole thing is a big dramatic mess,” Tatianna sighed. “I’m sure we’ll hear from Raven eventually.”

“I actually like Raja though,” Kylie told her. “She seems pretty cool.”

Tatianna nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

“Oh, is this all?” Kylie asked as she put the last of Tatianna’s clothes away.

"Yep," Tatianna flopped down on her bed.

Kylie joined her on the bed, exhausted from unpacking both her own belongings and Tatianna's. Despite her exhaustion, she was overjoyed to be back with her girlfriend. Tatianna wrapped her arms around Kylie and peppered kisses over her face and neck.

"Didn't you get enough over the phone?" Kylie giggled, squirming.

"No," Tatianna laughed. "You touching me feels way better than me touching myself."

"Do you remember that first night we lay here watching movies together," Kylie looked over at her.

"You fell asleep in my bed," Tatianna smiled. "And in the morning, I tried to hide the fact I cuddled you all night."

"I was so happy when Morgan told me you liked me," Kylie lay one hand one Tatianna's face. "Ever since I met you, I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I thought the same about you," Tatianna leaned and kissed her softly. Kylie's phone buzzed. "Who was that, babe?"

Kylie grabbed her phone and looked at her notifications. "Morgan."

"What does she want?" Tatianna rolled her eyes.

"She finally heard from Raven," Kylie paused to make sure she was reading the text correctly. "Raven asked her on a date."

"She has a girlfriend though," Tatianna scoffed.

"I know, I know," Kylie sighed. "She wants her to give it a chance to see if Raja is the one she wants to be with or not."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Tatianna asked.

"I think she should go for it," Kylie shrugged. "She wanted Raven all that time and then she jumped into a relationship with Raja as soon as they met. I like Raja, but I think Morgan and Raven need to see where things go."

"It's on you if it causes drama then," Tatianna laughed, shaking her head.

~~~

So far, Morgan and Raven's date had been nearly silent. They were sitting across from each other at a nice restaurant, just eating and not talking. Morgan couldn't stand the silence. She either wanted to talk this out or get back to Raja.  _ Maybe if I start the conversation, we can get this over with _ , she thought to herself.

"Raven," Morgan finally spoke up. "What are we doing? I have a girlfriend and you completely ignored my feelings until you were suddenly single."

"I really like you, Morgan," Raven leaned towards her. "I wish I would've realized it sooner and I'm sorry about that, but I'm honestly not just saying it because I'm single now and you're not."

"Fine," Morgan shrugged. "So what do you want from me?"

"Just give me a chance," Raven begged. "If you don't like it, you can go back to Raja."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Morgan asked, shaking her head. "If I didn't want to see where things go with you, I'd be back in my room with my girlfriend instead of sitting here."

"Please," Raven lowered her voice. "Just stay. I wanna show you that I'm the one you should be with."

"Fine," Morgan huffed.

~~~

Raven convinced Morgan to go to the local park with her to talk. As they sat down on a bench, Morgan's mind was racing. She had no idea where this was going or who she wanted to be with. Raven turned her body towards Morgan.

"Morgan," Raven looked into her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Can I please kiss you?"

Morgan nodded slowly, not having the words to say what she was feeling. She closed her eyes and soon felt Raven’s soft lips against her own. Years of feelings for Raven came rushing back, but something felt wrong to her.

“I’m sorry,” Morgan pulled away and stood up. “I can’t be here with you knowing Raja is waiting for me back in my room.”

“Did you not feel anything?” Raven asked sadly.

“I did,” Morgan took a deep breath. “But it doesn’t feel right to be here like this.”

Raven sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Morgan turned and walked away, leaving Raven sitting alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**** Kylie looked down at her phone as it buzzed loudly, seeing that she was getting a call from Morgan. She answered it, wondering what she could be calling about.

“Hey, Morgan,” She said. “What’s going on?”

"She kissed me, Kylie," Morgan said, her sniffling indicated that she was crying.

"Who?" Kylie asked.

Morgan sobbed, barely able to speak. "Raven. She kissed me and I walked away because I didn’t want to hurt Raja."

“Oh, sweetie,” Kylie said sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Morgan tried unsuccessfully to steady her breathing.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Kylie asked. “Would it make you feel better if I come and sit with you for a little while?”

“Please,” Morgan took a deep breath. “I would really appreciate that.”

Kylie nodded to herself even though she knew Morgan couldn’t see her. “I’ll be there in just a minute.”

“What’s wrong?” Tatianna asked once Kylie got off of the phone. She’d been listening quietly the whole time. She was trying to think of all the things that could possibly be going on.

“That was Morgan,” Kylie explained as she got out of bed. “Her date with Raven went really bad and she’s upset.”

“Wait,” Tatianna said. “So where are you going?”

“I’m going to go sit with Morgan and comfort her,” Kylie told her, quickly gathering her things so she could get going. “I’ll be back later.”

Tatianna sighed. “I told you the date wasn’t a good idea. I’ll see you when you get back.”

~~~

Kylie reached the door to the room she shared with Morgan and opened the door slowly. She saw Morgan laying on her bed. She was facing the wall and Kylie could hear her crying. Kylie made her way over and sat down next to her.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Kylie asked, gently rubbing her back.

“The date went really well actually,” Morgan explained, wiping her eyes. “It made me remember why I had feelings for Raven in the first place. She asked if she could kiss me and I said yes. It felt right, but then I thought about Raja and I felt bad because I was there kissing another woman without her knowing.”

“Oh, wow,” Kylie said. “So what are you going to do now?”

Morgan shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Are you going to tell Raja?” Kylie asked.

“Maybe I should,” Morgan sighed and sniffled a little. “It’s going to hurt her, but that’s better than lying to her.”

Kylie nodded and smiled softly. “That’s probably a good idea. I’ll be here for you if you need me. Are you going to tell her now?”

“Yeah,” Morgan picked up her phone and texted Raja. “I just asked her to come over.”

"Where do you want me to be when she gets here?" Kylie asked.

"Maybe lay in your bed and pretend to be asleep until she leaves," Morgan suggested.

Kylie laughed. "I can do that."

When Kylie heard a knock on the door, she ran over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and waited patiently. Morgan got up and opened the door.

"Is everything okay, baby?" Raja asked as she noticed Morgan had been crying.

"Not really," Morgan took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Raja grabbed Morgan's hands and pulled her over to the bed. "What is it?"

"Raven asked me on a date," Morgan explained. "And I agreed because I didn't think it would go anywhere, but she kissed me and now I feel terrible. I never meant to hurt you."

"What?" Raja held her hand over her heart. "That's a joke right?"

"No," Morgan shook her head and tears started to fall again. "I'm sorry, Raja."

"I should've never dated you," Raja stood up and headed towards the door. "I knew you still had feelings for Raven."

"I'm sorry," Morgan repeated.

"I don't think you are," Raja said before closing the door behind her as she left.

"Kylie," Morgan said, sniffling through her tears. "She's gone."

Kylie sat up and moved back over to Morgan's bed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it sucks, but you did the right thing."

~~~

"Kylie," Tatianna whined as she talked to Kylie on the phone two days later. "You've been spending a lot of time with Morgan and not enough with me."

“She’s going through a breakup,” Kylie explained. “And she’s taking it pretty hard.”

Tatianna groaned. “That’s her fault. I told you that date with Raven was a stupid idea and neither of you listened.”

“Tatianna,” Kylie sighed. “Can you please just relax? I’ll come see you in a few minutes.”

“Fine,” Tatianna huffed. “Don’t blow me off for Morgan again.”

“I won’t,” Kylie assured her. “I’m all yours for the night.”

“Good,” Tatianna purred. “I’ll see you in a few minutes then.”

Kylie had no idea what she had just agreed to, but she knew she was in for a wild night because of the way Tatianna had responded to her. She took a deep breath and sat up slowly.

“Morgan,” Kylie said quietly. “I’m going to go to Tatianna’s for the night. I haven’t seen her much in the past few days.”

Morgan rolled over towards her and nodded. “Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” Kylie smiled. “If anything else happens, let me know. I’ll come back in the morning so we can talk about it.”

“That sounds great,” Morgan said. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Kylie gently rubbed her back. “That’s what friends are for.”

~~~

“I missed you so much,” Tatianna said as she hovered over her girlfriend on her bed.

Kylie leaned up and kissed her lips softly. “I missed you too, baby.”

Tatianna left a trail of kisses down Kylie’s neck. Kylie moaned and lightly dug her nails into Tatianna's back. Tatianna pulled Kylie's shirt over her head, returning to kissing her neck. She reached under Kylie and unhooked her bra. Kylie bit back a moan as Tatianna gently sucked on one nipple while rubbing the other with her thumb.

"Is that good, baby girl?" Tatianna purred against Kylie’s soft skin.

“Yes,” Kylie moaned.

Tatianna pulled her own shirt over her head and Kylie reached up to remove Tatianna’s bra. She cupped Tatianna’s breasts in her hands, making Tatianna bite her lip. Tatianna quickly took off Kylie’s shorts and underwear. She rubbed Kylie’s clit slowly, and Kylie kissed her roughly. Tatianna slipped two fingers deep inside of her, which made Kylie moan loudly. With the combination of Tatianna fingering her and rubbing her clit, it wasn't long before Kylie came.

"Such a good girl," Tatianna whispered against her ear.

After a minute or so, Kylie finally caught her breath. "Okay, your turn, Tati."

Kylie sat up and flipped them over so that she was on top. She moved down Tatianna 's body and pulled off her pants. Kylie brushed her fingers against her girlfriend's underwear, feeling how wet they were.

"Damn, baby," Kylie said. "I haven't even touched you yet and you're already so wet for me."

"That's what you do to me," Tatianna smirked. "Getting you off makes me so horny."

Kylie smiled and pulled Tatianna's panties off. She positioned herself so that her head was between Tatianna's legs. Kylie stuck her tongue out and pressed it against Tatianna's entrance, licking ever so slowly.

Tatianna squirmed, needing more. "Fuck. Stop torturing me."

Kylie picked up her pace and started rubbing her clit as well. Tatianna arched her back, pulling on Kylie’s long blonde hair. She could feel her climax quickly building. A strangled moan escaped from Tatianna as she came. Kylie smiled as she moved to lay beside her, proud of what she could do to her girlfriend.

“Don’t neglect me to help anyone ever again,” Tatianna said once she caught her breath. “I missed you too much.”

“I can’t promise that,” Kylie laughed. “But I can do my best to try.”

Tatianna shrugged. “Good enough.”


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, everything was chaos once again. Morgan was planning on taking some time for herself before dating Raven. However, Raven ended up with Raja instead. She was very upset because Raven was the reason she and Raja broke up, and they just ended up dating each other.

“Poor Morgan,” Kylie sighed. “She always screwed over. She just wants someone to love her.”

“We’re only a few weeks away from Spring Break,” Tatianna shrugged. “She’ll be fine.”

“Tati,” Kylie whined, rolling over to face her. “You’re so heartless sometimes.”

Tatianna pressed her lips against Kylie’s. “To everyone but you, my love.”

“I appreciate that,” Kylie giggled. “I don’t know what I’d do if you treated me the way you treat everyone else.”

“I told you the date was a bad idea,” Tatianna reminded her. “The situation only got worse over time. She would’ve been perfectly happy with Raja if she hadn’t gone on a date with Raven. You shouldn’t have told her to go through with it.”

Kylie groaned. “Let it go. It’s not my fault that all of this happened.”

“No,” Tatianna propped herself up on her elbow. “But you led her to make the wrong decision.”

“Tati, please,” Kylie begged. “Just let it go.”

“Alright,” Tatianna laughed. “I’ll leave it alone.”

“Good,” Kylie smiled and kissed Tatianna. “Thank you.”

“Did you hear that Jujubee is transferring here?” Tatianna asked.

“No,” Kylie shook her head. “But that is going to make things a million times more complicated.”

“I know,” Tatianna said. “I wonder how that will go.”

“Not well,” Kylie sighed. “It’s going to be utter chaos around here.”

~~~

Two weeks later, Jujubee moved onto campus. Despite Tatianna’s protests, they were forced to be roommates.

“Just keep your stuff on your side of the room,” Tatianna warned her. “And if you touch anything of mine, I’ll break your fingers.”

“Tati,” Kylie scolded. “Don’t be rude.”

“The stuff in my closet costs more than our tuition,” Tatianna pointed out. “That was not an unfair threat.”

“I’m not going to bother any of your stuff,” Jujubee said. “I have to worry about catching up on my classwork. I transferred halfway through the semester, so I missed a lot of stuff.”

“Tati, I have to go,” Kylie sighed as she looked down at her phone screen.

Tatianna huffed and turned towards her girlfriend. “Why?”

“Morgan is having another meltdown over Raven and Raja,” Kylie explained.

“What’s going on?” Jujubee asked. “And who is Raja?”

“Raja transferred here after Christmas break,” Tatianna told her. “She was Morgan’s girlfriend at the time, but Morgan went on a date with Raven and Raja broke up with her because Raven and Morgan kissed on the date. Now Raven and Raja are dating and Morgan is devastated.”

“Oh wow,” Jujubee sat down on the edge of her bed. “Shit has really hit the fan around here.”

“You have no idea,” Tatianna groaned.

~~~

“Tatianna hates that I’m here again,” Kylie said to Morgan, who was half asleep after a long cry, as she rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry,” Morgan mumbled softly. “I don’t mean to cause problems in your relationship.”

“It’s okay,” Kylie assured her. “You’re my friend, and I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Morgan said, followed by a yawn. “I really appreciate you being here for me.”

“Of course,” Kylie smiled. “Get some rest. You must be exhausted.

Morgan closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Kylie lay down beside her and she eventually fell asleep too.

~~~

Tatianna groaned and pouted, which made Jujubee force back laughter. Tatianna’s attitude problem had always been amusing to her.

“Why are you so annoyed that she’s comforting her friend?” Jujubee asked.

“Because I want to be able to spend time with my girlfriend without Morgan interrupting every five minutes,” Tatianna huffed. “But I can’t do that until Raven stops torturing Morgan.”

“I couldn’t stand it anymore,” Jujubee admitted. “That’s why I had to get out. I told Raven it was because of the distance, but it was really because she was hurting Morgan on purpose.”

“Why would she do that?” Tatianna asked.

“I don’t know,” Jujubee shrugged. “I never asked her.”

“I’m going to ask her myself then,” Tatianna declared, standing up. “And I don’t care if Raja is there to hear it.”

“Can I go with you?” Jujubee asked. “I want to see the look on Raven’s face when she finds out I’m here for good now.”

“Sure,” Tatianna shrugged. “Come on, let’s go.”

And with that, the two of them stormed out of the room and made their way to Raven’s room.

~~~

“Tatianna?” Raven seemed confused as she opened the door, Raja standing behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask you something,” Tatianna said and stepped out of the way to reveal Jujubee. “And I brought my new roommate and partner in crime.”

“Jujubee?” Raven gasped. “What the fuck are you doing at my school?”

“Who is Jujubee?” Raja asked.

“I’m Raven’s ex girlfriend,” Jujubee explained. “And I’m a student here now.”

“Fuck my life,” Raven groaned. “Well what do you want, Tatianna?”

“We want to know why you’re torturing Morgan,” Jujubee chimed in.

“I can speak for myself, thank you,” Tatianna snapped. “But yes, why are you hurting Morgan? Kylie never spends time with me anymore because she’s always trying to comfort Morgan.”

“What are they talking about?” Raja asked.

“The real reason we broke up is because she knows Morgan is in love with her and is using that against her,” Jujubee said. “She’s been doing it for years.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Raven crossed her arms. “I’m not doing anything to her.”

“Yes you are,” Tatianna said. “You would always make sure that Morgan saw when you were making out with Jujubee. And any time we made fun of her for liking you, you pretended you didn’t hear us.”

“So what?” Raven asked. “Who cares?”

“Obviously Morgan does,” Jujubee said. “She’s always distressed and crying. Kylie is always with her.”

“She can’t even be happy in a relationship,” Tatianna pointed out. “You made Raja break up with her and then stole her.”

“She didn’t steal me,” Raja rolled her eyes.

“Oh, really?” Tatianna asked. “So why would you date the girl your girlfriend kissed? She’s literally the reason you broke up with Morgan.”

Raja shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Both of you just want to hurt Morgan,” Jujubee said. “It needs to stop. It’s getting out of hand.”

“If you truly have feelings for Morgan,” Tatianna stepped closer to Raven. “Then fucking date her. If not, leave her alone.”

“Are you threatening me, Tatianna?” Raven asked.

“Yes,” Tatianna grabbed her by her choker. “Date the girl or fuck off. I’m the one person in the world who isn’t afraid of you, Raven.”

Raven was caught off guard by the sudden movement. “Let go of me!”

“I’m gonna do more than grab you if I don’t get my girlfriend back,” Tatianna said as she let go. “Morgan might be my friend, but I love Kylie and I want to be able to spend time with her.”

“Fine,” Raven said, still in shock. “I’ll figure out what to do.”

“Good,” Tatianna said. “We shouldn’t have any more problems then.”

Tatianna grabbed Jujubee’s arm and led her away from Raven’s door. Raven and Raja were left standing there in confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where is your girlfriend?” Jujubee asked the next afternoon after classes were over.

“I don’t know,” Tatianna sighed. “I guess she’s with Morgan.”

“Raven hasn’t made a move yet?” Jujubee laughed.

“I have no idea,” Tatianna put her bookbag down and sat on her bed.

“You look stunning as usual,” Jujubee smirked.

Tatianna looked down at her short blue dress and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You have always had the best clothes of the group,” Jujubee said.

“You aren’t too bad yourself,” Tatianna laughed. “Better than Morgan and Raven looking like they just rolled out of Hot Topic.”

“Trust me,” Jujubee giggled. “Half of their clothes came from Hot Topic.”

“I love this hair on you,” Tatianna pointed to Jujubee’s long brown hair.

“Better than the red with bangs?” Jujubee asked, laughing.

“So much better,” Tatianna laughed. She didn’t know why she liked hanging out with Jujubee so much. She used to hate Jujubee because Raven used her to hurt Morgan, but now that was in the past and things were different.

“Hey, babe,” Kylie said as she walked into the room.

“Hey,” Tatianna said with a smile.

“Nice to see you actually remembered you have a girlfriend,” Jujubee teased Kylie.

“Sorry,” Kylie laughed. “I finally got away from Morgan. Raven wanted to talk to her.”

“Finally,” Tatianna rolled her eyes.

“We may be responsible for that,” Jujubee lay back on her bed.

“How?” Kylie asked.

“Oh, your girlfriend threatened to beat her ass,” Jujubee laughed.

“What?” Kylie turned to Tatianna.

“I told her she needs to either date Morgan or stop torturing her,” Tatianna explained. “And I may or may not have grabbed her by the choker and told her I’m not scared of her.”

"I wish I would've been there to see that," Kylie sat in Tatianna's lap. "It would've turned me on."

"Oh really?" Tatianna moved Kylie's hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"Am I about to witness live porn?" Jujubee laughed.

Tatianna made fake gagging noises. "Gross, like I'd ever let you watch."

"It would be hot though," Jujubee shrugged. "Just saying."

"Ew, Jujubee," Tatianna whined. "Why are you like this?"

"Oh, come on," Jujubee laughed. "It's been months since I've had sex. I'm a mess."

"I have no idea what's going on," Kylie leaned back against Tatianna. "So I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear any of it."

"We are never having sex in this room again," Tatianna said. "Jujubee might hide in the closet to watch or put a camera somewhere."

Jujubee and Kylie both laughed.

~~~

"So what did you want to talk about?" Morgan asked Raven as they sat on Raven's bed together. "And where is Raja?"

"We broke up," Raven shrugged. "No big deal."

"Why?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Tatianna made me realize I've spent the last few years torturing you," Raven explained. "And now I know how wrong that was."

"But what does that have to do with Raja?" Morgan turned her body to face Raven.

Raven took a deep breath. "We only dated because we knew it would hurt you."

"I thought we were friends," Morgan looked away so Raven wouldn't see her cry. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I was stupid," Raven took Morgan's hand in her own. "I thought it would be easier to hurt you than admit you were the one I really wanted."

"Really?" Morgan looked up at her.

"Yes," Raven sighed. "It's been you all this time. Even before Jujubee."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?" Morgan asked. "Why go through the trouble of hurting me because you couldn't be with me?"

"I didn't want Tatianna to make fun of us," Raven admitted. "You don't deserve that."

"Who cares what Tatianna thinks?" Morgan huffed. "I love you."

"Actually I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her," Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"She grabbed me by my choker and told me to date you or leave you alone," Raven explained. "She got tired of Kylie ditching her for you all the time."

"Oops," Morgan laughed. "I almost got you beat up."

"I deserve it, babe," Raven shrugged. "I shouldn't have been so awful to you."

"It hasn't changed my feelings at all," Morgan moved closer to Raven. "I still love you just as much as I did before you started dating Jujubee."

"Good," Raven smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips.

Morgan turned and threw her leg over Raven's lap, positioning herself so that she was sitting on Raven and facing her. Raven grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. Morgan tangled her fingers in Raven's short hair and grinded on her lap.

~~~

"I just got a text from Morgan," Kylie said the next morning as they lay in bed. "Apparently she got laid last night."

"By who?" Tatianna asked. "The ghost of Christmas past?"

Kylie laughed. "No. Raven."

"It's about fucking time," Jujubee said. "I've been waiting on those two to hook up for years."

"Me too," Tatianna agreed.

"Well they did," Kylie giggled. "So we can all leave them alone about it now."

"And I get to spend time with my girlfriend without any interruptions," Tatianna added.

"Speaking of which," Kylie said. "What are we doing for Spring Break next week?"

"I say we take a group trip to California and gio to the beach," Tatianna suggested.

"That sounds great," Jujubee said. "Who all would go?"

"You, me, Kylie," Tatianna started. "Morgan, Raven, and maybe even Raja so you won't feel left out."

"Or," Kylie chimed in. "I could invite my friend Luna from high school. I'd rather Raja didn't go."

"Me too," Jujubee said. "I'd rather meet a hot new girl than deal with the awkwardness of Morgan and Raven being around their mutual ex."

"How did you know she's gonna be hot?" Tatianna asked, laughing. 

"She's friends with Kylie," Jujubee shrugged. "Good guess."

"Is she?" Tatianna asked Kylie. 

Kylie laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Awesome," Jujubee sat up on her bed. "I can't wait to meet her then."

"Me either," Tatianna said. "I mean… not that I care if she's hot. I just remember Kylie saying they look like sisters and I can't imagine two of Kylie."

"Oh she's definitely hot if she looks like Kylie," Jujubee giggled.

"Shut up," Tatianna huffed. "She's mine."

"That's fine," Jujubee shrugged. "I'll just fuck her clone."

"Oh okay then," Kylie laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**** "Is everyone ready to go?" Tatianna asked as Morgan, Raven, Kylie, and Jujubee piled into her car.

"Yes, babe," Kylie said. "Now hurry so we can go pick up Luna."

"Alright," Tatianna laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. "Time to get this show on the road."

"I'm so excited to meet my future girlfriend," Jujubee laughed.

"Why do you think she's your future girlfriend?" Raven asked.

"Oh I already know I'm gonna make her my girlfriend," Jujubee said. "She looks like Kylie, so she's gonna be hot."

"That's right," Raven laughed.

"Can y'all stop saying my girlfriend is hot," Tatianna groaned. "She's mine."

"So what?" Jujubee said. "Doesn't mean we can't say Luna is hot. She's not Kylie."

"We'll see if she's hot or not when we pick her up," Morgan said.

"I just want everyone to be clear about something." Tatianna looked into the rearview mirror as she backed out of the parking space. "If Jujubee wasn't going with us, we would not be taking Luna."

"Wouldn't change how she looks," Raven laughed.

"Oh shut up, Raven," Tatianna growled. "We're done talking about it."

Kylie put her hand on Tatianna's arm and rubbed it gently. "It's fine, baby. Let them think whatever they want about Luna. I'm not Luna."

"Fine," Tatianna sighed.

~~~

"Is that her?" Jujubee asked. They had just pulled into the driveway and saw a tall blonde girl standing outside. 

"Yep," Kylie said as she opened her door to get out. "That's Luna."

"Wow," Morgan said. "She's even hotter than Kylie."

"I bet Tatianna wishes she was with Luna now," Raven teased.

"Shut up," Tatianna huffed. "She's in high school, and I love Kylie."

"I don't care if she's in high school or not," Jujubee said. "As long as she's 18, I'm good."

"Hey, Luna," Kylie hugged Luna.

"I've missed you so much," Luna said. "How is everything?"

"It's great!" Kylie smiled. "And how are you?"

"Good," Luna giggled. "So your girlfriend is here?"

Kylie nodded. "Yes along with our friends Morgan and Raven that are dating, and our other friend Jujubee. She's single."

"Oh nice," Luna laughed. "Does that mean you're trying to hook me up with her?"

"I'm not," Kylie shook her head. "But all anyone would talk about the whole ride here was how if you look anything like me, you've got to be hot."

"Oh," Luna nodded, still laughing.

"It was driving my girlfriend insane," Kylie said. "And they've now decided you're hotter than me."

"Sounds like it's going to be a fun trip," Luna grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the car.

Kylie opened her door for her. "We've got you in the back with Jujubee."

"Fun," Luna said as she climbed into the car. Kylie put her suitcase in the trunk. "Hi everyone."

"I'm Morgan," Morgan turned her head. "And this is my girlfriend, Raven."

"Hi, Luna," Raven said.

"And I'm Jujubee," Jujubee smiled.

"Nice to meet you all," Luna said shyly, looking at the floor.

"Alright," Kylie sat down and closed her door. "Let's go."

~~~

"I got three rooms," Tatianna said, holding the room keys in her hand. "One for me and Kylie, one for Raven and Morgan, and one for Luna and Jujubee."

"We're headed to the beach later if anyone wants to come," Kylie said. Tatianna handed out the room keys and picked up her bags.

"Sounds like fun," Luna smiled, holding the key to her room. She picked up her bags and started heading to the room. 

"Wait, Luna," Jujubee quickly gathered her things. "I'm coming too."

"Alright," Luna laughed. "Come on."

"Are you excited for our week away from school?" Kylie asked Tatianna as they reached their door.

"Yes," Tatianna kissed Kylie's cheek. "It'll be nice to be on vacation together."

"Good," Kylie smiled. "I don't know how fun it'll be for Luna since Jujubee is gonna be trying to get laid every five minutes, but it'll be fun for me and you."

“I can’t wait to lay out on the beach every day,” Tatianna said, opening the door and going inside.

“Me either,” Kylie agreed. 

~~~

The next morning, the six friends headed down to the beach together. They all brought down some foldable chairs to sit in. Kylie and Tatianna had been enjoying time together without having to deal with anyone else.

“How’s it been going, Luna?” Kylie asked.

“Good,” Luna said with a smile. She was sitting next to Kylie with Jujubee beside her.

“Jujubee hasn’t been harassing you too much has she?” Tatianna asked.

Luna shook her head and laughed. “No, not at all. She’s pretty cool.”

“That’s good,” Kylie turned her head look at Morgan and Raven. “Are you two having a good vacation so far?”

“Yep,” Morgan smiled. “It’s good to get away with my girl.”

“That’s so sweet it makes me want to puke,” Raven said. “But I like spending time with you, so I can forgive it.”

“Raven will never give up being the princess of the darkness,” Tatianna teased. “At least she’s consistent.”

“Morgan is just soft,” Raven laughed. “She can’t hang with the real goths.”

“Whatever,” Morgan rolled her eyes. “I do my best.”

“So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?” Kylie asked.

“I think we should go on the Stars’ Home Tour,” Tatianna suggested.

“Yes!” Jujubee screamed. “I want to see Leonardo DiCaprio’s house!”

Luna laughed. “You really like him, huh?”

“Yes, I do,” Jujubee smiled. “If I was straight, I would be going after him, but I’m not.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re going after Luna,” Raven laughed.

“Shut up, Raven,” Jujubee rolled her eyes.

“You know she’s right,” Tatianna said. “You just don’t wanna say it in front of Luna.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Luna asked.

“Of course you do,” Jujubee smiled. “It involves you too.”

“Okay,” Luna took a deep breath. “I have only known Jujubee for like twelve hours, so I don’t know her well enough to even consider dating her.”

“That’s fair,” Tatianna said. “Don’t feel like you’re forced to anyway.”

“I don’t,” Luna shrugged. “I know you guys are just picking on each other.”

“Good,” Kylie nodded. “We just want you to have a good time.”

“I am,” Luna said. “It’s nice to get out of the house for once and spend time with my best friend.”

“I’m glad you came,” Kylie smiled brightly.


End file.
